tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Madbomberfan
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. 'Feel Free To Comment' In case you were wondering . . . In case you were wondering, your original account got blocked because there were suspicions that you were apparently two people pretending to be one (or it is it the other way round?). Hopefully that was just an honest misunderstanding, but I have to warn you we won't take any foolishness lightly. More a friendly reminder than anything. Aurum Ursus 20:03, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Good Make sure he doesn't find out then. Re:helo Yes I do like your page.'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 03:59, 15 June 2009 (UTC) talk Hey user Madbomberfan check out my page and tell me what you think.Mays 00:04, 9 July 2009 (UTC) My name? No, what kind of name is THAT? Aurum Ursus 03:51, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Where? Where did you find the picture of Pug drawn by 01Salty?'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 00:38, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :OK thanks! I really like his work! I've been looking for more of it, but I couldn't find it. Thanks again!'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 01:20, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Season 13 Club NEWS As for our YouTube division of the Season 13 Club... I am transferring all of my Thomas material from my maddogmuttz channel to my new ZEM1993 channel. This will not be done for a few days, so please be patient while the videos are down. Thank you very much, 'ZEM talk to me!' 19:13, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Season 13 Club NEWS update #1 OK, this is to let all of the Season 13 Club members know that I have my videos re-uploaded, plus some, on YouTube. You can check them out here: ZEM1993 on YouTube. Also, check out the latest merchandise and book news in my video! :D 'ZEM talk to me!' 23:43, December 4, 2009 (UTC) BIG NEWS! I will be making Wooden Railway models of some of the Thomas users here. I will plan to get everyone done, but I have already figured the models of some. The users I am doing so far: Jacobmystic (me), BoCo, Bulldog180, Diesel 10 Fan, Golderbear, NOM, Petersamfan14, S.C.Ruffeyfan, Thomasfan & ZEM. If you want one come & talk to me on my talk page. Misty Island Rescue Hello Season 14 Club members! Time for some more news! If you haven't been around the Wiki in awhile, be sure to stop by the Misty Island Rescue article! Beware of spoilers! ;) 'ZEM talk to me!' 07:08, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 Club - Season 14 News! Hello Season 14 Club members! I hadn't had anything significant to report in a while, but now we have an abundance of news! Here is what we've got: Misty Island Rescue has been released in the US. A Christmas DVD has been announced, Merry Winter Wish. Misty Island Rescue will be released in the UK and the television premiere of Season 14 on October 11th. Season 14 will premiere in the US in Mid-November. Ten Season 14 episodes have been announced so far, check out the Season 14 page for details. That's all for now. 'ZEM talk to me!' 21:42, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Toby's Tightrope edit I noticed you're still a bit miffed about me removing your "goof" (of September 27th) from the Toby's Tightrope page. But, if you would have spoken to me about it or read what I wrote in the comment section, you would have gotten this (or similar) reply: "From what I understand, that law was an old and forgoten one. So, when the policeman was sent away, I think those laws went with him." This answer, since the story was written by the Reverend, may in fact be true. Also, I got this piece of info from The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways, so I'm almost certain that it is true. 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 01:35, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: do u hate me? No. I don't hate anyone. Sometimes I hate things people do, but I never hate that person. As I recall, I only deleted your version of the Ernest picture because it was poor quality. And I know I deleted the ice cream van image because it was just a cropped image of one we already have. I don't remember anything about the Silly Billy ones you're talking about though. (Really. I don't. :P) What do you mean I "balm" you and "chat one a different wikia"? (I have no clue what you mean. :P) And what do you mean I'm talking about you? There's no mention of "Madbomerfan" on my user page. ??? But yeah, I saw your comments there. You understand why I removed your edit now, don't you? :) Why would I remove your message? You didn't verbally attack me or anything. :P (And I don't remember removing any of ''your messages. Have I?) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:53, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :Let's start off with the swearing. Even abbreviated, don't do it here! And I'm fairly sure I know what you mean, but your third sentence contradicts the first two. Mind trying some real English? And I still don't remember your Silly Billy page, but I think I know at least one reason why I deleated it. The deletion reason I gave was "misnamed". And I'm not to sure why, but sometimes it's impossible to move pages to their correct titles. This may have been the case here. And really? Four months ago? Quite a grudge to hold for absolutely no reason... Wait - you're CuldeeFellRailway on YouTube? Are you the same one who was accused of also being a troublesome user called TUGS here? Even if you are, TTTE Wikia and YouTube are two totally different sites. There are several people here without YouTube accounts, but the same username is used - and vice versa! As for what's on my user page, it's not as if I said anything bad about you (if you're really the same person). I said that I had trouble because Goldenbear blocked the two users. You'd have to talk to SteamTeam about the picture issue. He uploads them, not me. I was the "3th" user here? First of all, there's no such thing as "3th". Second, if you're going to accuse someone, make sure (a) it's something that's true and (b) something that's actually wrong. (What would be wrong with being the 3rd user anyway?) And FYI, it was ZEM's choice to make me an admin. I know nothing about Thomas, huh? Then I guess you must be an expert considering your an Awdry. Oh, wait... Now how can I be here 24 hours a day? You've really got to think before you write. :P I spend my spare time here editing just like everyone else. SteamTeam spends about the same amount of time here that I do (taking into account time zone differences) and you're not complaining about him. Can you see how stupid your accusations are now? And then you have the audacity to ask me to remove your duplicate messages! I did it because I'm that type of person, but I expect you to do it in future. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:01, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Days Out with Thomas Characters What Day Out with Thomas characters? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:47, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, those. No, we don't need pages for them. They're basically just fan characters. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:06, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: episodes No. It's fine the way it is. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:59, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Images Hi there, your images you've been uploading recently are good and all, but they will be replaced over time because the quality is not that good. Compare SteamTeam's or my screenshots to yours to see what I'm on about. Really, the only good way to take screenshots is via an expensive program called PowerDVD, which is £50 in the UK, roughly $100 in the US. --Richie Peep, pip pip peep! 08:57, March 13, 2011 (UTC) : So what? This isn't TUGS Wiki, this is TTTE Wiki, and your images are poor quality in comparison. I've nothing against you uploading more, but they will be replaced in due course. I've already got rid of Kevin in MIR, as it's obvious I'm working on screenshotting that. Please don't upload anything from MIR yet. --Richie Peep, pip pip peep! 09:12, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :: If you don't care about them, why are you uploading them? --Richie Peep, pip pip peep! 09:44, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :: ::: No need to get into a whirling rage. And no, the only other users who upload screenshots are myself and SteamTeam, so I don't know where that came from. Ah yes, I know, your imagination. Oh, and by the way: I don't want a gallery on my talk page of your low quality images. Why did you add it, to show them up against other images? :P --Richie Peep, pip pip peep! 10:28, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Strike Hello, I've had a complaint from a user about you. Therefore I have no choice other than to give you a "Strike". SteamTeam 10:41, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :I have to follow procedure. You need two more strikes before your blocked, so you won't be blocked yet. SteamTeam 10:51, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I am not going to block you. I'm not allowed to block you without two more strikes. If you don't want to be apart of the community any more, well, then that's up to you. You don't need to be blocked just don't come to the site any more. It's up to you. SteamTeam 10:59, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and I also invite you to... Thanks for inviting me I also own some wikis called http://thomasthetankengineertl.wikia.com & http://thomasthetankenginedeagostini.wikia.com so I hope you come & look at them (They just started in February) thats it! and I will come and edit on your wiki! Thanks for inviting me! SirHandelFalcon 10:59, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Rare photos Where do you find all those rare photos from? I like them. A Season 5 Fan 23:00, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks A Season 5 Fan 22:43, April 28, 2011 (UTC) The Red Engine Look, they are two different engines. Compare: ------> Straight valance, the bottom one has, with a red dome. The other has a black dome and a curved valance. Happy? They're two different engines. --Richie Peep, pip pip peep! 11:55, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Blocked from your wiki Hi, you'd know me from the Thomas TrackMaster Wiki, I thought I'd bring up this conversation here since it's Thomas related. Anyway, why have I been blocked from your wiki for removing content from pages? Did you mean to do this? All I'm trying to do is improve the wiki because no offence, but I find some of it is written rather poorly. Even if you do want to keep some of the content on the page, I can happily work around it. Please, I just don't understand. Jdogman 10:57, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Trackmaster Wikia Sorry! I have lost my intertest in TOMY/Trackmaster :P BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 22:17, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Is there a other, other red engine? I don't know yet. Let me think it over and I'll get back to you. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:41, June 12, 2011 (UTC)